<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow, we repeat the past by AvisPraeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384904">Tomorrow, we repeat the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda'>AvisPraeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ansem/Even, Post-Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new king has taken the throne, and he is weary in his reign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aeleus/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow, we repeat the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been replaying FFXIV with friends and while going through Heavensward again I had a spark of inspiration (also spurred on by discussions and <a href="https://twitter.com/RottenDeadpan/status/1265117341542690817?s=20">ohhicas's king Ienzo</a> art.) Not much, but I'll happily take any chance to break the block lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another paper added to the stack, and another page to take its place in the center of the desk. If he were lucky, all of the correspondence and reports and <i>busywork</i> would be completed before dinner, leaving the rest of the evening to spend on research. Given his track record, however, Ienzo never considered himself a lucky man.</p><p>Many would be quick to counter that, going by the gossip that reached his ears; from an orphan to a high-ranking apprentice, to a prince, to <i>sitting king</i>, is a twist of fortunes only witnessed in fairytales. And, if expressed to his face, he would merely smile and agree along with such opinions. The less they knew of the truth--of his hand in Radiant Garden’s fall some twenty-odd years ago, and of the waking nightmare he lived for a decade after, the better it was in the long run. Ansem assured his apprentices multiple times that he was fine with taking the brunt of the blame in the public eye, but guilt clung strong, just as darkness had once.</p><p>Now he sat at a desk he never yearned to inherit, ruling a kingdom he never felt worthy of ruling. How could he do so in good conscience, when he still had years of atonement to strive for?</p><p>Another paper added to the stack, and as he reached for the next one a knock at the door interrupted him.</p><p>“Yes?” He called, then winced inwardly at how weary the word sounded, clearing his throat and calling again, “You may enter.”</p><p>A man pushed the door open. Tall, dressed in the standard guard uniform, lean build akin to Braig all those years ago. Ienzo recognized him immediately, knew his name well, and yet looking at him now, with his mind still half-attached to the stack of thirty-something untouched papers piled rather messily to his left, the man felt just as nameless and faceless as a Dusk. As the thought floated unchallenged through Ienzo’s head, the man took a single step forward past the doorway, but no further.</p><p>“My Lord,” he started, and Ienzo’s skin prickled uncomfortably at the title. “The envoy has returned from the west. Their report will be ready shortly.”</p><p>That grabbed his attention, sitting up a little straighter. “I see, thank you for letting me know.”</p><p>With that the man bowed and took his leave, closing the door behind him as he left. Ienzo took the opportunity to stretch, joints popping as he raised his hands over his head, rolled his shoulders, rotated his wrists. So much for finishing before dinner, but in this case that was perfectly fine; if the envoy was back, then--</p><p>As if on cue, another knock rapped at the door, a moment’s pause, and then the door opened and Aeleus poked his head through. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ienzo beat him to the punch.</p><p>“You don’t have to knock, you know,” he all but chirped, allowing his arms to drop as Aeleus let himself in.</p><p>“I don’t want to distract you when you’re focused,” Aeleus replied, fishing a couple pages from under his arm to lay on the edge of the desk. “The reports,” he explained when Ienzo reached for them. “You don’t have to look now, there’s nothing pressing to be concerned with at the moment.”</p><p>“You have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear.”</p><p>“I can take a guess.”</p><p>Ienzo hummed, casting another glance towards the unfinished pile as he pulled open a drawer and tucked the reports away for later. “I don’t recall Ansem ever having quite this much work. He seemed to have endless free time for research and other scholarly pursuits.”</p><p>“It’s seasonal. He would often pull sleepless nights to complete everything early in the winter months. Apparently, he didn’t want Even to get too far ahead without him.” The corner of Aeleus’s mouth twitched up, amused, and Ienzo felt his ears grow warm.</p><p>“Another quirk I take after, then,” Ienzo chuckled lightly, suddenly feeling the need to duck his head away. He’d grown more accustomed to comparisons between him and his father-figures, but it was still rather embarrassing to acknowledge. How much of Ansem or Even did the others see in him? How much of the old king and his right-hand apprentice did their people see in him?</p><p>How worried were they of history repeating?</p><p>Ienzo could feel his expression sagging alongside his heart as the thought drifted its way in and made itself home yet again, a frequent--and unwelcome--visitor as of late. Though there wasn’t much vocal animosity towards Ansem, he could still remember the suspicious, wary glances of those who returned, those who <i>remembered</i>, levied against the former king while they roamed the slowly-recovering streets. It wasn’t enough that he felt the need to resign immediately, but Ansem had a good few years of governing left in him when he decided to pass on the crown. How much of his choice was due to shame, both internal and external, Ienzo didn’t quite know, though he could make an educated guess--the sigh of relief he heard the day after his inauguration still lay blanketed across his shoulders underneath Ansem’s old scarf.</p><p>“Should we really be doing this?” He blurted out before he had fully decided to speak.</p><p>Aeleus’s brow furrowed. “Doing what?”</p><p>“Continuing our old research,” Ienzo met Aeleus’s gaze with his own pinched brow, “on darkness.”</p><p>When Aeleus leaned against the desk, arms crossed against his chest, Ienzo took the cue to continue. “We all agreed to leave such matters alone after everything, refocus our efforts on recompletion and hearts themselves rather than the darkness inside it. And even despite it becoming relevant, no, <i>important</i> again, how can we be sure that we’re not about to make the same mistake twice despite our best efforts and intentions?”</p><p>Ansem has shown his support for the matter given the circumstances. It’s imperative that we learn all we can about the darkness, how it can be safely tempered and controlled, yes, but…” He huffed a dejected breath while recollecting his thoughts, running his fingers into the long part of his hair. “Say we make great progress in this field. Using our past experiences, we manage to avoid any pitfalls and successfully figure out a method to tame the darkness inside our hearts. Who’s to say that any newcomers would be able to achieve the same? Will any progress we make serve as the catalyst for Radiant Garden’s second collapse? Will we get another Xehanort--”</p><p>Aeleus’s footsteps rounding the desk and calloused, ungloved fingers gently taking his wrist cut his rambling short. Strands of hair filtered through his fingers like silk as they were pulled away, and the grip was adjusted to cover the back of his hand instead, thumb pressing into his palm. Warmth lit anew across Ienzo’s cheeks as Aeleus brought the hand to his mouth and pressed his--slightly chapped, Ienzo couldn’t help but notice--lips to the second knuckles, eyes closed for the dry kiss.</p><p>“It will be alright,” Aeleus murmured against the skin, and Ienzo’s breath caught in his chest at the way his eyes opened to a half-lidded gaze, full of nothing but affection. “We know better this time.”</p><p>The air tumbled from Ienzo’s lungs in a shaky laugh, such simple, plain reassurance soothing the festering thoughts like the purest healing balm. He placed his free hand on the desk to help push himself up to stand, neither paying any mind to the audible popping of his knees.</p><p>“Thank you. That was silly of me, to allow myself to drop so easily, out of the blue,” he murmured. “I think… I could use a break before dinner. Like you keep urging me to.”</p><p>Amusement and warmth sparked in Aeleus’s eyes before they closed again, and Ienzo met him halfway for a proper kiss, the heat of Aeleus’s cheek as he slid his left hand up to cup his face a welcome contrast to the cold, metal ring on his finger. Short and soft.</p><p>Their foreheads bumped together, and Ienzo’s lips curled in a teasing grin. “Oh, where would I be without my king consort?”</p><p>Aeleus grimaced, but Ienzo snaked his hand around to sit at the nape of Aeleus’s neck to hold him in place before he could retreat, and he barked out a laugh when he felt Aeleus’s breath huff against his face.</p><p>“Apologies, but really, I <i>could</i> use some help with the paperwork after we eat. If you aren’t too exhausted from your trip.”</p><p>Another huff from Aeleus, this one markedly more content. “Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>